


Hallelujah

by Elizabeth_ArchAngel



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, MalexMale, My First Destiel Fanfic, Original Character(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Unsaid words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_ArchAngel/pseuds/Elizabeth_ArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Castiel dies Dean tried to ignore it when a fimiliar face makes a re-aperance will dean be able to say the things he wants or will Castiel get himself into a great deal of Trouble before he can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {This is my VERY first fanfiction,I'm SOOO sorry it's terrible I know but I'm trying,please leave Comments if you liked it or if you think I should improve comments are always awesome ^-^ Thx!}

It was a cold winter day,the Winchester brothers had stoped in a small town just by the American border,they had meet with a Canadian friend of bobbys who currently could not travel. Leaving said friends house Sam and Dean got in the car and drove for there cheap motel, it was a shit hole in all ways, the carpet was stained with god knows what,the brown wall paper was starting to peel off the wall and the bathroom...well let's just say it wasn't all that sanitary.

Sam and Dean finally arrived at there location and had gotten out of the vehicle Sam had slipped on a patch of ice and Dean couldn't resist laughing before helping him up,that was the first time in a while dean had laughed,it felt nice and refreshing for once,Finally making there way inside Sam struggling to open the door (another thing that was in need of fixing) and as Dean walked in the room he turned on the Television and an add for tooth past was on, Sam and Dean were both veery exhausted and in need of a good burger.   
"hey Sammy mind getting us some grub, I could go for a bacon burger right now" dean said as he sat down on a neer by chair that creaked a bit when you moved   
"dude I'm not getting nothing  after you laughed at me,nope no way you go get it yourself princess" Sam said in the door way of the bathroom a small grin on his face   
"Bitch" dean spat out   
"Jerk" Sam laughed a little, dean sat up and and gave him a 'death stair'  
 "Sam where's the keys?" dean asked franticaly looking for the keys  
 "there in my pocket calm yourself, I swear one of these days worrying about stuff like this will kill you rather than hunting"   
"Har Har Har, now hand em' over" dean reached for the keys that Sam now had in his hands   
"oh, dean remember ranch dressing with my salad"  
 "Sam one of these days salad will kill you rather than hunting" and on that note dean was out the door walking to the Impala.

he carefully got in watching not so slip on any ice,successfully now in the car dean started the engine and it let out a beautiful roar and with that dean was off he was cussing down the highway cause see saw a good looking trucker stop about 20 minutes out of town and they selled some good looking burgers and dean thought why not give it a try.

Dean was cursing on the highway listening to the radio,Back in black by AcDc had just ended when a new song came on,it was familiar,then it hit him,this is Cas' favorite song Hallelujah he never knew why cas liked it he just did Cas had a thing for love songs it made Dean smile for a moment then it went away with a blink of and eye and tears had started forming in his eyes,with the tears in his eyes dean couldn't see the road very well and pulled over to the side of the road,and as he did he let it all out.

He cried hard,sobbed and his sleeve was soaked with tears from rubbing his eyes,he had done so well at keeping it all in for 2 months now he had acted like it was nothing that it had no affect on him,but in fact it had made the biggest affect on him why wouldn't it after all...his Precious Cas had died.

He remembered it all so clear

[flashback]  
'They were on a hunt,a big hunt in fact they had a plan to kill Crowley and it seemed full proof at the time so they went for it, the plan was Cas would zap them in close enough to Crowley (who was now in hiding) that they wouldn't be seen and that Crowleys little followers wouldn't see them either,they would kill the other demons before going after Crowley  Sam had the demon knife and his pistol and Dean had the Colt and his Machete and Castiel had his powers and angel blade. they thought it was good so far they had reached Crowleys hiding  spot and had already killed about 13 demons the only injury so far was a bloody nose and a 2 broken fingers but Cas quickly healed that,they were about to enter the room where Crowley was said to be but when they entered the room there was nothing,it was empty no demons no Crowley, something was wrong,had they fallen into a trap? As that thought occerd to dean voice came from behind him  
 "Glad you could make it boys" (Crowley) with that in mind dean turned around to see nothing   
"Wow you boys are mighty brave to waltz in here like this, did you honestly think you would kill me? The king of hell?"   
"Crowley get your ass out here and fight like a reall demon" dean spat put obviously mad   
"oh shush Squirrel let me finish"   
"Crowley don't test me" dean shouted and as he did so Crowley appeared and was standing a few feet away and dean then decided to shot the colt right at Him but it went right though him 'it was a trick Crowley was making them see things'  
 "Tsk Tsk, I was going to be nice and talk things out but with your rude and violent behavior I think I'll just punish you instead" an on that note they heard the snapping of fingers and there were angle sigils on the walls and Cas screamed out in pain,ther plan had gone wrong' as dean tured around he saw Cas on the ground in fetal position and arms crossed on his chest holding his angel blade,it was a sad sight Cas was always so brave now here he was cowering in fear and pain out of no where Crowley apered in front of dean Crowley thrown both Winchester boys up ageist a wall they were basically paralyzed   
"now boys,because you misbehaved I'll have to punish you,how well do you care about dear Cas over here" and Crowley picked up Cas by his dark brown hair and Cas made a small whine noise   
"CROWLEY DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM" Crowley pride the Angel blade out of Castiel firm grip and was now threating to cut into castles face   
"now now calm yourself yelling won't get you anywhere"   
"Crowley I swear to god I'd you hurt him I'll-" Crowley cut him off   
"you'll what dean? kill me? Hah look were its gotten you so far?!" and then Crowley slid the angel blade acros castles face and Castiel hissed in pain   
"Dean I'll be fine-" Cas spat out before crowley yanked on his hair once again "shut it you helpless cry baby"   
"Crowley!!!!" dean shouted   
"now listen here boy I'll tell you what I want and you give it to me or else,understood"  
"or else what" Sam asked  
"well you see here dear Moose I have an angel blade,And what can angel blades kill? Angels! Do you catch my drift?"   
"what do you want crowley?" Sam asked almost yelling trying to keep as calm as possible.   
"well now that you ask I want the Colt and the Demon blade" saying that with a smirk on his face   
"not in a million years Crowley"   
"common Sam I'm asking nice, or would you rather the alternative?" "FINE,Sammy just do it"   
"But dean-"   
"Sammy please,just,just please" at the moment dean face was wiped of all traces of anger and was replaced with something different,something Sam had only seen a few times,Dean was sad and Worried,he wanted to protect the angel...His angel'

{now}  
quietly sobbing into his hands dean listen to the lyrics of the song   
"It goes like this the fourth the Fifth,The miner fall,the major lift,The baffled king composing Hallelujah"  
 looking back at the memory was harder than he thought,he tried to push it deep down and hidden but it didn't work and now it was surfacing and be just had to deal with it 

Thinking again of the events that happend that night.

[flash back]  
'dean looked at Sam and Sams heart almost stoped at the sad sight of his brother,he knew his brother had 'feelings' for the angel his brother was just to chicken to tell the angel about these feeling so he never did.   
"Dean-"   
"Tick Tock boys,I havnt got all day for this chick flick of a scene" crowley cut Sam off. Sam looked at Crowley with a look of hate and disgust on his face   
"Fine...Well give you the Colt and Demon blade, but you better keep up your end of the bargan got it!" Sam said feeling week and helpless now backing down to Crowley   
"ah good boys,now just throw the items in front of dear Cas here and I'll let him go" Sam and dean did what they were told and tossed the Colt and the Blade over to Crowley in front of Cas "  
"Ahh see that wasn't so hard" Crowley look over at Cas and a devilish smirk crept on his face  
"now then boy say goodbye to dear Cas"   
"CROWLEY!!"   
"Crowley you said you'd let him go!!"   
"yes I know that dean but I never said if he would be alive,or dead,you should really be more specific next time" and as those words slipped from is mouth he stabbed the angel blade into Castiels stomach 

"And on that note I'm gone,cherio boys" and Crowley dissapierd with the 2 items and all that was left was dean Sam and a bleeding out,Dying Castiel   
"Dean?..Dea-"   
"Cas?" dean ran over to a hunched over Castiel,his face pail and blood had began to come out his mouth   
"dean I-I'm so-"   
"Save it Cas,it's ok,your gonna be ok" dean was cradeling Cas in his arms soothing Castiel to sleep Dean started crying. It wasn't fair,Cas didn't deserv this he could have lived she should have lived,it was all his idea to do all this,and now he's losing his Angel.   
"shh it's ok Cas,Were ok,your gonna be okay" Castiel had tears forming in his eyes,Sure he'd died before,but he never expected it,god always brought him back,but this time he knew,he knew it wouldn't be the same, He was never coming back an it made him scared.

"D-dean?" Cas said chocking on more blood   
"yeah Cas?"  
"please promise, p-promis you w-won't try and b-bring me b-back"  
"Cas I can't-" Cas cut him off   
"Promise Dean"   
"...ok Cas,I-I promise"   
"thank you"   
"it's the least I can't do" and with those words dean pressed his lips agents Castiels, Cas' lips were cold and chaapped but beautiful at the same time, dean didn't care   
"D-Dean?"   
"I love you,I love you Cas" Castiel choked on more blood and his eyes started closing   
"CAS??" dean yelled startling Cas enough for him to reopen his eyes   
"Dean,I-I love you t-too...always...Re-Remember that..." and on that Castiel Gripped deans hand tight and realeased,then slowly he close his eyes a single tears running down his cheek and a bright white flash came from his vessel an there was the Scorch marks of angle wings on the floor   
"cas? Cas please? CAS??"   
"Dean it time we leave,thell be demons here any minute and we only have a machete and my pistol" sam finally chimed in   
"I can't just leave him here Sam"   
"well then what do you soposse we do??"   
"let's take him,well give him a proper funeral..."   
"fine but your carrying him,I'll cover your back"    
"I'm ready,let's hurry he may look small but he sure don't feel it" and then they left,never to visit that place again.

{the day after Cas' Death}

It was a cold friday morning,Sam and dean had just finished burying Cas,Dean didn't think it was right to burn his bones,after saying there goodbye they left,back to there Bunker,Sam was mourning for at least 2 weeks,Cas was like a brother to him they made jokes (even tho Cas never understood them),Dean on the other had showed no signs of mourning or sadness,he didn't even cry at the funeral they had,Dean didn't think it would be right to cry Cas wouldn't want that also the fact that dean just didn't want to deal with it right now,if he thought abou it now he would stop functioning,become an alcoholic and quit hunting,he didn't want that to happen...not yet

[Now]  
Dean was now sitting in his car,Crying and listening to Cas' song,when the song finally ended he pulled himself together,and started to drive to the Trucker stop for his burger (even tho by now he wasn't at all hungry)

Finally arriving at his destination,the trucker stop,there was no one there exept the cashier,an older lady in her late 40s-50s dean had ordered the food and was waiting,after what seemed like forever dean gave a thanks to the cashier and headed to his car getting in and shutting the door, Dean was freezing,his teeth chattering    
"Damn,I can see my own breath" attempting to put the keys in the ignition he dropped them   
"Double damn!!" bending down to pick them up,as he sat up and happened to glance in the rearview mirror only to see a familiar face in shock he turned around face to face now

"Hello Dean"  
"Cas?"

[To be continued] 


	2. in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is Finaly Back but will he be for long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again my first fanfic might not be that good and there's ALOT of spelling mistakes cause I'm writing this on my iPods Notepad xD nonetheless here's part 2 ^-^ Enjoy!!

There he was,right there in front of him

"Hello, Dean"  
"Cas?"

"yes-it's Cas? Who else would I be than myself?"  
"But we Buried you!! How are you alive"  
"It's seems someone went to great lengths to keep me alive...but i am unsure of who that is right now"

all dean could do was stair at him,it was only moments ago he was having a 'chick flick' moment in his car over him then realization acured  
"WAIT YOU DIDN'T SEE ME CRYING RIGHT?"  
"I'm afraid I did"  
"of jeez,yeah I just had a Shitty day ya know it was nothing tho"  
"o-oh"

Dean didn't know why but for a moment Cas looked, upset, but why it wasnt like dean said anything bad 

"Dean we should probably leave now,the cashier inside is starting to stair"  
"oh r-right"

And just like that they were off,back to the cheap motel where Sam awaited his food.The car ride was quiet, no one said a word so dean put on the radio  Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley was playing 'ah great another lovesong' dean thought as he reached to switch the station  
"wait! I like this"  
"Cas? Really? This song is shit please let me change it"  
"but dean,this song is beautiful and calming it's a rare thing to come apon this day and age and-"   
"ALRIGHT, jeeez we can listen to your pretty boy song but you have to shut up ok?"  
"by shut up you mean I have to stay quiet throughout the song? Yes dean I will 'shut up' then does that pleas you?"  
"Yes"  
They sat there for a moment before dean said "Hey Cas? Why do you like love songs so much?"  
"I dont know dean,I think maybe because I don't really have a firm grip on that emotion,listening to love songs just make me feel good inside you know?"  
"I guess..."  
"why were you wondering?"  
"I don't know couriosity"  
"oh"  
"Why is this song on again,It was just on"  
"earlier i was just making the stereo play the song it wasn't really the radio,now it's the real radio"  
"Cas you are a strange man ya know that"  
"yes I'm quite aware of this dean,you've made that statement quite alot"

And there they sat listening to the lyrics of the song 

"Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

the song ended just as they were coming up to the motel so dean shut off the radio,both men got out of the car and approached the door dean fumbling for his key with one and and holding the bag that contains the food in the other,finally opening the door he walks in on Sam sleeping on his bed 

"Hey 'Princess here's your gross health food" and with that dean threw Sams salad at him,Sam all of a sudden shoots up from his dream still half asleep   
"oh hey,you know a simple 'hey Sam I'm back and I brought your food' would be better"  
"yeah but I thought this would be more fun"  
"dean your such a child sometimes"  
"Bitch"  
"Jerk"

"hey Sam" a gruf voice cuts in,Sam looks up at the figure standing in the door way in shock,did he just hear what he thought he heard,no it couldnt have been he's dead "Castiel??"   
"yes Sam it's castiel, once again who else would I be?"  
"I'm sorry I'm just surprised is all,I thought,We thought you were dead"  
"yes well it turns out someone had other plans for me"  
"wait? What? Who??"  
"I don't know yet,iv only been back a week"   
"oh,ok well then...."  
"well what Sammy?" dean said stuffing his face with burger  
"I was just wondering..."  
"yes yes go on"  
"have you guys talked?"  
"No sam I just thought I'd ignore the fact that one of my best friends is back from the dead"  
"not about that dean..."  
"Then about wha-"  
"I think he means about the things we said before I 'died'" Cas cut dean off and awkwardly shifted,head facing the ground so you coudnt see his face  
"So what about-....oh...oh yeah"  
Then it came back to him

[Flash Back]  
"I love you,I love you Cas" Castiel choked on more blood and his eyes started closing "CAS??" dean yelled startling Cas enough for him to reopen his eye "Dean,I-I love you t-too...always...Re-Remember that"  
[Flash Back done]

Dean put down his burger   
"Hey sammy mind giving us a minute?"  
"yeah sure take as long as you want,ill just go eat in the car"  
"SAM YOU DO THAT I KILL YOU!!"  
"would you rather me in here or out there?"  
"...Fine,but I swear if you spill anything in baby I will hurt you!"  
"yeah, yeah watever go talk with your boy toy now" and as sam said that he turned around and had a devil-ish smile on his face and leaving the room.  
"SAM NOT COOL!!"  
"dean it's fine,he's gone no need to get angry until he gets back"  
"yeah your right...I guess"  
"so about that night,I just wanted to say-"  
"it was nothing" dean interrupted   
"but Dean I-"  
"Leave it Cas...please...for now"  
"...fine dean...but I'm not letting this go"  
"I didn't expect you would..."  
"when shale we talk about this again?"  
"I don't know Cas,just not now can we please stop talking about this?"  
"No,not yet,I want to know why you don't like talking about this issue"  
"because it's...it's hard to explain..."  
"but dean if you-"  
"Cas!! stop!! Leave it be for now,when the right time comes then well talk about it"  
"Fine..."  
"good"

Cas and Dean sat in silence until Sam got back ten minutes later,by then dean had finished his burger and was now laying on the sofa watching tv,Sam was on his laptop beside dean researching and Castiel was at the table reading a old book about Hunting things.It was quiet all night.

\---•---•---

When morning Finaly came Sam and Dean woke up only to find Castiel gone,last night when they went to bed he was still sitting that the table reading,Dean got up and went to the table where there was a small note 

'Dear Dean & Sam,  
I went out to buy breakfast be back soon  
-Castiel'

"Looks like he went out" said dean,Voice a little more hoarse than usual but that was probably from just waking up "where'd he go?"  
"says he went to get breakfast"  
"but he doesn't eat"  
"for us probably"  
"ah,right yeah"  
Sam and dean waited in silence for a bit when Sam finally said  
"So how did things go last night?"  
"What do you mean??"  
"you know,you and Cas? Did ya talk?"  
"about what there's nothing to talk about,I was histarical my best friend was dying what was I sopossed to say"  
"first of all he's more than a 'friend' even I'm not that stupid dean, and second of all when a 'friend' is dying people don usually confess there love"  
"I didn't confess my lo-"  
"dean don't try that whith me,I know you better than anyone else in the world"

Dean and Sam sit for a moment in silence dean looking at the tv while sitting on the couch now and Sam sitting up in his bed looking over at dean. "fine...say I do love him...how would you tell someone that?"  
"I knew it!!!!"  
"Sam not helping!!!"  
"ok just start off wi-"

Before Sam could finish the sound of angel wings flourishing filled the room and a familiar presence was there, Castiel was back from what seemed to be the market and had a bag of groceries in his right hand and a box of eggs in the other but there was something off about him...he was out of breath and his trench coat had blood and rips in it   
"Cas! Jeez what happend??" dean asked as he franticly ran over to the exoseted angel   
"Angel...gang...after me..."  
"wait? What??" Sam said from across the room  
"Here sit down and tell us about it"  
"N-no time"  
"what do you mean 'no time' ?"  
"but before Castiel could respond there was a knock on the door and a voice came from behind it   
"If you give us Castiel now we promise we won't hurt you,and he won't suffer what so ever"

As those words were said dean could only think one thing

What has Cas gotten into...

[To be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments tell me how I did {I'll try and post Chapter 3 Tomorrow but I'm swamped at school and have a pile of homework} thx ^-^


	3. what have you done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Cas gotten himself into-will everyone be put in danger or will it be just the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {once again srry about spelling Also I'm sorry it's a short chapter!! But the next one will be longer it should be done around Saturday or Sunday ^-^ Thx for reading!}

{Then}  
"If you give us Castiel now we promise we won't hurt you,and he won't suffer what so ever"

As those words were said dean could only think one thing

What has Cas gotten into...

[Now]

as Sam,Dean and Castiel all sat there insolence for a moment all processing what was happening Castiel finally said  
"I'm sorry but I must teleport us all out of here,were most likely surrounded and they can come in at any moment were out numbered"  
"No way are we doing that Cas,Every time you zap me somewhere something weird happens to me"  
"Dean we have no choice"  
"Dean do what Cas says" Sam chimed in  
"Fine but if I turn blue you know who I'm blaming"  
 As dean finished his sentence the angles from outside had zapped in the room and Castiel was left with teleporting them out of the room and back to the Bunker.

As they appeared in the bunker Castiel looked very pail and was sweating and was unbalanced and falling over.

"Wow there Cas take it easy take a seat" dean said as he helped Castiel to a chair  
"I-I'm afraid I used up most of my grace"  
"wait,what?"  
"teleporting both you and Sam drained my grace,I'll have to wait a while to get it back now"  
"jeez,you didn't have to,we could have faced them,if we put up some angel Sigils and a banishing Sigil  
"no dean you couldn't have,there was no time and we needed to leave fast"  
"guys just stop this isn't Important right mow,what important is that we find out what happened" Sam said sounding a bit Frustrated   
"not important? He lost his Mojo! He's defenseless if they come to the bunker he'll be an easy target"  
"I know how to use a Shotgun dean..."  
"This is why we need to figure out what happened,after that then well handle the situation" Sam said sounding even more frustrated  
"Sam,Dean please stop fighting..."  
"But same we need to figure out a plan incase of attack"  
"HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW THERE GOING TO ATTACK IF WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPEND"  
"WE CAN FIGURE THAT OUT AFTER WE GET A PLAN READY" by not Sam and dean were furiously yelling while Castiel just sat there and listend.

-20 Minutes Later-

"DEAN JUST LISTEN TO ME!!"  
"WHAT'S THERE TO LISTEN TO SAM!!"  
"please...Sam...dean...stop fighting"  
"NOTHING TO LISTEN TO?!? REALLY?!?"  
"WELL I DON'T SEE THE POINT IN LISTENING!!"  
"that's it!! It's been 25 minuets of both of you yelling am iv had it!! There's enough of this in heaven I don't need it here!!"  
"Jeez...Cas I'm sorry I didn-"  
"No dean don't apologize...just stop"  
"Cas I'm sor-"  
"dean just leave him be" Sam chimed in   
"first you want me to talk to him,Then you want me to not talk to him, make up your mind"  
"ok never mind,Cas could you tell us what happend,me and dean will start putting up angel sigils"  
"Finally we have a plan" dean said with a sarcastic tone.

Then Cas began to tell what happend  
"well I went to go get breakfast from the market,and I was in the store when a man approached me,I didn't recognize him at first but it was the angel Jonathan,he told me to follow him and not to ask any questions,I followed him into a storage room where 2 other angels were waiting when Jonathan went to stand by them he told me that this wasn't his decision and if he could change it he would,then the 3 of them pulled put there angel blades an then I knew what was happening,I asked them for what circumstances and they said when I died,I was meant to stay stay dead but someone revived me and to get things back to the way there supposed to be they have to kill me and the person that brought me back,when they cane to attack me I pulled put my angel blade and stabbed Jonathan the first one that came at me then when that was done I fought the other two enough that they were incapable of coming after me for a bit,that's when I teleported to the motel and now were here"

"Did they say why they who the person was?" dean said as he spray painted the wall with more Sigils  
"No,but who ever it is can't be good"

\--•--•--

Later on after all the Sigils were done Sam,Dean and Castiel sat in silence and waited,they Estes for something,they weren't sure what but they knew it was coming

"Ello boys,I see you got my present"

Sam,Dean and Cas all turned there heads to one sight.

Crowley

[To be continued]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave comments! I would love to Hear from people ^-^ Thx!


	4. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley comes to tell the boys some frightening news about Castiel,Crowley has a plan but will the boys go along with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!!! THIS IS SOOOO LATE!!!! I HAD WRITTERS BLOCK AND WAS SICK SO MUCH!! Please forgive me! Any who~ I hope you like this chapter once again sorry is my writing is TERRIBLE! And leave some snazzy coments <3 I'd love to hear them even if they are criticism ^-^ thx!!

[Recap]  
"Ello boys,I see you got my present"

Sam,Dean and Cas all turned there heads to one sight.

Crowley

[Now]  
"Crowley what are you doing here"  
"I'm here to see dear Cas why else,I did go through all that trouble to get him back you know"  
"wait...you brought him back" dean asked looking shocked  
"I wanted to do something nice for my boys"  
"ok one,never call us your boys and two,cut the crap why did you actually do it?"   
"oh dean always so persistent,well if you Must know,I need a favor"  
"why do you need us,out of everyone you know why us??'  
"because you can actualy get the job done without royaly pissing me off and or dying"  
"yeah it's not easy,and what makes you think well do it just cause you brought Cas back?"  
"well because dean,I can easily kill Cas with just the snap of my fingers,want to see?"  
"NO! No more killing Cas! He's had that happen enough in his life I think" dean looked over at Cas who was still pail looking and looked extremely exsousted  
"Hey Cas why don you go lay down for a bit 'Kay?"  
"but dean I'm not tired" Cas tried to get up but as he did he stumbled back into his chair  
"Tsk Tsk Cassie using up all your grace I see?" Crowley chirped in "So are you two dating or is it just friends with benefits?"  
"Crowley shut the hell up!!" dean snapped back at him  
"Wow touchy,well do you want to hear the plan now or later?"  
"now" dean mumbled as he helped Cas to a couch  
"good,well I guess I should tell you what happened first it started with this new Demon someone summoned,his name was Astaroth I think,he was some old ruler coming to take back the thron or something any way he took a bunch of my people as captives and killed half of them and now I'm left with only a little and they can't even do there job right so now I turn to you,you guys I know will get the job done and it done right"  
"Crowley this sounds pretty hard,how powerful is this Astaroth?" Sam asked looking very unsure  
"almost as powerful as Abbadon"  
"WHAT! Your crazy! No no way in hell are we doing that"  
"fine then just say bye to Cas"   
"No!!" dean shouted "No well do it,we just need time to figure stuff out,Crowley you said you had a plan?"  
"yes I do have a plan,but first well need some stuff"  
"like what?" Sam asked while stairing at dean who had a scowl on his face  
"well I'll give you the list and you see for your self"  
Crowley handed the paper that contained the items needed

1.Snake Venom  
2.A Large Tiger tooth  
3.blood of a virgin  
4.dead mans blood  
5.10 Angel Feathers

"10 angel feathers? How do we get those angel wings don't register on earth?" Sam asked looking down at a sleepy Cas  
"oh that? I have my ways"  
"does it hurt?"  
"why so curious all of a sudden moose?"  
"well were all thinking the same thing,well have to get them from Cas and if it hurts the-" before Sam could answer Cas cut him off  
"Yes Sam it does hurt,extremely because our wings are so sensitive plucking them off feels like being stabed or shot"  
"Then we won't do it" Dean chimed in  
"no its fine dean,well just do it fast"  
"yes it will be a piece of cake" crowley said with a small smirk   
"But Cas wh-"  
"No dean I'll do it,I want to help"  
"fine..."  
"Ok that settles it!" and with that Crowley snapped his finger and they were all him some old basement to what looked like an abandoned factory most likely where Crowley has been hiding at.

"Ok Cas I'm going to get you to sit in that chair" Crowley pointed to a chair with ankle and wrist straps  
"ok, how do you plan on doing this then?" Cas asked looking a little scared as he took his seat  
"well,I have this 'medicine' here that will stimulate your wings to show up by the way it might that will hurt,and then I will take my handy tweezers here and pluck some feathers"  
"oh...I see"  
"ok Dean will you be as kind as to strap dear Cassie in the seat please?"  
"Your having to much fun with this Crowley"  
"yes I am squirrel"

Once Cas was strapped in Crowley walked over with a siringe of his 'medicine'   
"on the count of 3 okay?" Crowley asked Cas  
"ok" he shakily answers  
"One"  
"Two"  
"Three" 

To Be continued

**Author's Note:**

> {if my spelling is Off that's only because I type extremely fast and I'm making my Fanfics on Notepad}


End file.
